Pacifica Zorrilla
Pacifica Zorrilla is the daughter of the soldier and the princess from the Chilean fairy tale The Wandering Soldier. Info Name: Pacífica Zorrilla Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Wandering Soldier Alignment: Royal Roommate: Giselle Magique Secret Heart's Desire: To be the best seeker in the world! My "Magic" Touch: No one can beat me at hide and seek! Storybook Romance Status: Only guys who beat me at my own game are worthy of being my Prince Charming. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to hide from people a lot. I may be a braggart, but I'm actually pretty shy. Favorite Subject: Princessology. Being a princess means that this class is easy as pie. Least Favorite Subject: Princess Design. Being a short-haired princess makes this class kind of hard, especially when they go over hairstyles. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Pacifica is of average height, with brown hair in a pixie cut and brown eyes. She wears a pink blouse with orange bows and beige shorts. Personality Pacifica is the tricky type. She loves playing hide and seek, and always finds the best places to hide. She also enjoys messing around with others, including telling them impossible riddles. She also loves logic and often takes IQ tests just for the hell of it. She giggles frequently. Biography Tee-hee! I'm Pacifica Zorrilla, the daughter of the world's greatest hide and seek champion. My mom would play a three-day game of hide and seek with her suitors. Several of them lost their lives in the process. But one day, a soldier came along and challenged her. A vixen helped him by digging a hole under the palace, where he hid for three days. Then the princess finally gave up and decided to marry him and give him her kingdom. He granted the vixen and her foxy friends to let the foxes wander wherever they wished. I'm set to be the next princess. My two older sisters are going to be Princess Charmings for handsome princes, so I'm going to be taking Mom's job. I'm thrilled about it! I've inherited a passion for hide and seek like my mother. I always love playing hide and seek, even though many other kids my age have outgrown it. I hold onto such great traditions for the sake of my family - and because I love tricking people. Seeking is not just a plaything for me - it's an art. I love to squeeze into tight corners and stay there undetected. I even like finding secret passages so I can find cool stuff. I also love playing pranks on people, especially when I'm not visible to them. I'm quite tomboyish, and I love hiking, horseback riding, comic books, football (that's soccer for you Americans), and video games. I always make sure to exercise so I can be in tip top shape for seeking. Video games always have secrets hidden in them and I'm good at discovering them. All this gives me inspiration to find places to seek. In terms of a Prince Charming, I'd like one that can beat me at hide and seek. I know he's out there somewhere. Trivia *Pacifica's surname comes from the Spanish word for vixen, zorra. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kira Buckland. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Chilean Category:NibiruMul's OCs II